clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dancing Penguin
Archives: * Archive 1 Hello Welcome to my talk page! H3% P4n(1n9 P3n951n! 1'm 5$1n9 4 #337 7r4n$#470r (w3##, 1 5$3P 0n3) 4nP 1'm wr171n9 1n 17! 1$n'7 7h47 (00#? (Translation: Hey Dancing Penguin! I'm using a L33t Translator (well, i used one) and I'm writing in it! isn't that cool?) No Happyface414. Promote him Re:Re:Re:Poster Is that Windows Vista Paint? Because my laptop is Windows XP. If it isn't Vista, then would you kindly explain the copying proccess? The pic is kinda confusing. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:35, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I use Vista Paint too! RE: Penghog It says in the Infobox that the species is a hybrid of penguin and hedgehog. Hedgehogs don't live in Antarctica, nor does the USA extend into the Arctic. THE ARCTIC??? Seriously. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I am BLOCKED AGAIN! ON MY OTHER ACCOUNT! -- 21:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uberfuzzy will think I did ANOTHER account! -- 21:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : :O TIGERS FAN 15! -- 21:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thankfully, no! -- 21:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up? --Tigers Fan16 21:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... I am User:Sk8r bluscat... :P --Tigers Fan16 21:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) That kinda-stinks, I am blocked on 2 accounts! --Tigers Fan16 21:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I said I would be on Tigers Fan15, not 16! --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, could you get me a new sig, it's saying HTML Tags are bad. --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) One that is orange and black in the font, Papyrus. Include a talk page link in orange. --Tigers Fan16 22:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Un Club Penguin Wiki ...no. An Un-Wiki is a haven for people who like to ridicule the subject. See Un-Runescape as an example. The ultimate example of my hatred of most un-wikis is Uncyclopedia. It swears on every page, insults every thing, is racist beyond belief, and absolutely evil..... The Un-CPW won't be that bad...... but I am strongly opposed to an UN-CPW. You'll have to learn about the "UN" wikis before making one... trust me. TurtleShroom Co-webmaster Of course! I would be honored. (Talk to me!) You cannot use the URL name unclubpenguin.wikia.com, because it seems to say the following; "It's not possible to use this name because of an existing page on the request wiki. Please try another name or contact staff for help." Btw, I always visit this site every day if I can, depending if nothing is on i.e. friends coming over and such. I can compensate for UNCP as well. However, I'd like to be less strict with the rules. Since this is an UNCP Wikia, users need more freedom to create articles. Other than that, I'm prepared for this. Could you think of another URL name please? (Talk to me!) It is available, I will show you what I wrote; For the "What is your Wikia about?" It is a Club Penguin Wikia where you are allowed to break the forth wall. It entails about using your imagination to create new characters, and hopefully be fun and friendly for everyone who joins our community. The users that will join me in building the wikia will be all the people that applied for a staff position. If you are okay with this, I will send the application off. If not, tell me what to tweak and I will go from there. (Talk to me!) The request has been officially sent, here is the Wikia request page; Un-Club Penguin Wikia (Talk to me!) Uncyclopedia I love uncyclopedia too but not just the clean parts lol. When I need a good laugh I go there. Some people think it's racist, but I even laugh at the ireland article and im born and bred irish! Btw speaking of a laugh, check out the videos on my page! [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 22:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding Tigers Fan Will not let me comment on my request page, so I will state it here. Unfortunately for him, my request has a better chance of getting accepted. The reason being is because I requested it earlier than him. The date I requested it was at 12th January, 11:28pm The date Tigers Fan requested it was at 13th January, 1:07am On the contrary if Wikia decides to make both sites, then we will cross that bridge when it comes. (Talk to me!) Quit Whoa, Wait a sec, you quit the fanon?!?!?! I thought you were just quiting the normal one! -Metalmanager Why are you quitting? Is something the matter? (Talk to me!) Guys, I'm just having less and less time to edit here, that's why I'm quitting. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:25, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I see. Well, I hope you have a good time outside the world of Club Penguin Fanon and I bid you best wishes. (Talk to me!) Thank you. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, phooey Why are you quitting? I have lots of HW this afternoon and I still have time to edit for about 15 minutes. Anyway, the Goverment system says TS should become the new temp. co-webmaster, so I'll ask him. He'll probably ask you to not quit, though I say "suit yourself". --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:56, 14 January 2009 (UTC)